The potential of micromechanical devices as high quality factor resonators has been recognized since the seminal paper by Nathanson et al. describing the resonant gate transistor [1]. Continued research in micromechanical resonators has since pushed resonant frequencies into the multi-gigahertz range while improving transduction efficiency and reducing motional impedance.